User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S4 Ep. 5 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Courtney Act Katy Perry Miz Cracker Trinity Taylor You ladies...are safe. The rest of you-Acid Betty, Kim Chi, Kimora Blac, Monique Heart, Nicki Minaj and Yuhua Hamasaki-represent the best and the worst of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Acid Betty Aja: I loved your runway look! However, your recipe was just not well done tonight. Like I get what you were going for it just wasn't executed right. I felt like you could have done better. Aquaria: I could see the humor in your recipe but to be honest it was really bad and it didn't sound like you were making meatloaf at all. Your look was nothing special which I find extremely disappointing because you are Acid Betty. Viper: In all honesty, yours was a bit funny but your recipe didn’t sound good all together and it didn’t sound like you were making meatloaf. Your look was nothing to gawk at, it was alright, could be better Next up...Kim Chi Aja: Your look disappointed me tonight but your recipe... Girl im buying the whole cookbook Paula Deen is SHAKING! Great job tonight! Aquaria: Your recipe was one of the best tonight but your look was where you fell flat. It's just basic and looks like your an extra in Orange is the new Black with a taste in fashion but your overall performance won me over. Great Job this week. Viper: After your stumble last challenge, you rose to the top once again. I loved your recipe, it was so funny and you delivered it so well. Your look wasn’t my favourite because it feels basic compared to Kim’s other looks but I’m just happy overall with your performance this challenge. Good job Next up...Kimora Blac Aja: With your reasons to quit, I respect your decision. Aquaria: Bye sis. Viper: You have chosen to quit and I respect your decision. Next up...Monique Heart Aja: You are an icon, with so many iconic sayings and facial reactions. But your recipe was nothing of the sort. It was boring to read no gay would want to do that recipe. And your look was not exactly the best. Disappointed tonight Aquaria: Monique, for such a big personality you really let us down this week. It was tried and boring and it didn't give us the oo ah uh sensation. I would say it was the worst look on UDR but your look was pretty trashy and ugly. Viper: The only way to describe your performance in this challenge is All of the Wrongs. Your recipe was so boring and didn’t change anything drastic and it wasn’t funny. Your look is the worst look I’ve ever seen on UDR. I absolutely hate it. I expected more from you and I’m disappointed Next up...Nicki Minaj Aja: Episode after Episode you never fail to amaze me. Your look was my absolute favorite and your recipe made me laugh! I just wished it was a bit more visually pleasing compared to other queens. Plus I wish you could do a challenge submission where you could do just more than Skinny Legend jokes. But I still love it I just want to see you bring more variety. Aquaria: Let's just crown you the winner already because you sis are sweeping the competition up. Your performance was kinda the same as last week and that it was great but you could have done better but your execution was still amazing. Your runway was amazing and just everything was great it just could've been better but keep up the good work. Viper: Bitch, you are killing this competition! You’ve been in the top for the entire competition! Now, for your performance, I felt like it’s the same as the last challenge. I saw your ideas but I wasn’t the biggest fan of the execution. Your presentation was better than last challenge but could still use some work but I saw the ideas and I loved it, it still made me laugh. And just like last week, you slayed the runway. You have my favourite look of the challenge. Keep up the good work Last up...Yuhua Hamasaki Aja: Your look tonight. Not the best on the runway but your recipe was the best! Im going to go watch your cooking shows, your recipe books and going to your restaurants it was just that good! This is such a step up from last week if you bring it to this level all the time. Amazing job tonight! Aquaria: Yuhua, killed it this challenge! You had the best recipe, it was well executed, and most importantly it was funny. Your look could be better but for Yuhua it was really good. Amazing job. Viper: Bitch, you killed this! You had the best recipe, it was funny, it went together and I bought it. I laughed so hard reading it. Your look is pretty bland compared to Yuhua’s other looks but I still like this look. Good job Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Nicki Minaj Once again you haven't failed to impress us... You're safe. Kimora Blac You didn't submit so... I'm sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. Yuhua Hamasaki You served gay brownies with a recipe we definitely want... Condragulations you're the winner of this challenge. You have won immunity in the next challenge. Kim Chi Your recipe was...a success You're safe. Acid Betty Although your recipe was funny, I can't overlook the fact that it wasn't a meatloaf recipe... But...you're safe. Monique Heart Tonight, your recipe for hotdogs was a recipe for disaster... I'm sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. Tonight, there won't be a showdown because one queen, has chosen to quit because of personal issues. Monique Heart Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls. Kimora Blac You had what it took to go all the way, but it's a shame to see you go... Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts